Alone Forever
by Allexxiss
Summary: Bella's been alone all her life. On her 18th birthday she enters the real world, alone and broken. Can she find the person she was meant to be?
1. Prologue

Prolouge

They say everything happens for a reason. That everything's already planned out for you in life. Those weren't the things I wanted to hear though. I wanted to know why my parents thought it was for best for me to be raised without a family, or THEM.

How getting passed from one foster home to the other was something that was "happening for a reason". Whatever the reason it should diffiently show itself soon.

I had no one but myself, somehow though after eight-teen years I learned to be okay with that. I wasn't okay in the state that I suffer through the holidays by myself. Don't even get me started on my birthday. My whole eight-teen years of life my date of birthday has never been celebrated. No one was happy about my birth, about me.

How do you live thinking those kinds of things? I wish I could give you an answer. I guess I could start by saying that I never really lived those past eight-teen years of my life. If that's what you want to call it, a life. I have always felt empty and in-complete my whole life.

Today will be the first day I learn the meaning of joy. The day I am let free, on my own, no one to answer to but myself.

I woke up this morning as I would any other day. Went to bathroom and thankfully it wasn't taken. I handled all my business in the bathroom and made my way back to my room that I shared with four other people. I changed in the corner of the room while the other three girls continued to sleep. This had to be one of the laziest house's I have ever lived in. These people slept until un-godly hours. I was just happy I didn't have to deal with them anymore.

Once I finished dressing I grabbed my already packed suitcase and duffel bag, I made my way down the stairs. I didn't say goodbye to anyone just bolting straight through the doors. As soon as the wind hit my face I smiled a big ol' Cherisher cat smile.

That smile quickly left as soon as it appeared. I had no clue where I was going. Not even a little light into my mind told me where to go. I looked left and that lead to nothing, I whipped my head and looked right and…nothing. The little bit of pride I ever had evaporated as if it was never there. I had nothing, no one, and I was completely alone in this world.

Today was my eight-tenth birthday and today was the day I realized I am alone. I will be alone for the rest of my life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Story Song 'Your Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**This is from someone we don't hear from that often. The one, the only, Esme Cullen.  
Enjoy! **

**SM owns ****everything**

* * *

Chapter 1

Esme

I slid on my glasses as I pulled the file out of my briefcase. I still had a good thirty minutes till I landed, so I deiced to review this folder once again.

James and Victoria Smith were the kind of people that I couldn't stand. They used these poor kids so that they could get money from the government. She didn't work and he worked at a garage down the road from their house. They didn't have to worry about her working well with all the girls they were harboring brought them in enough money.

The folder said that there should be five girls, no wait. Something I didn't notice before, one of these girls turned eight-teen today.

Knowing the kind of people like the Smith's I knew that they were going to either kick her out right away or give her a week. They needed a new girl to move in to keep the money coming in.

Reading further down the folder I see that the Smith's haven't been in for a follow up interview for almost a year now. How does someone just let that slip? These are children's lives in our hands.

I decided then I would take the Smith's folder and work out all the kinks myself.

'_Ladies and Gentleman if you will please fasten your seatbelts we will be landing in Phoenix in about 5 minutes.' _

I glanced at my watch, it was 8am. I could get there and deal with all the Smith's stuff, then help out this girl that just turned eight-teen.

I just knew that I had to help this poor girl out. She was just pleading with her big doe eyes, and I knew Carlisle would feel that same way.

The plane started to descend as I finished up looking at her folder. I noticed that she had been given up for adoption when she was only a week old. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

Finally her name, a _Isabella_ Dwyer. Beautiful name, for a beautiful girl.

* * *

**Please realize I have no idea about the foster system, or how they deal with it. Everything in my story is made up. I will let you know if I research anything, right now I'm just playing it by ear. You guys start reviewing I'll start posting faster and longer chapters. **

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! **

**Please :) **


End file.
